Last Goodbye
by Ruizu73
Summary: Thor takes a moment to mourn for his brother in Svartalfheim. Angst.


Hello! So this is just a quick oneshot I wrote the other day, I hope you enjoy it :)

Also, if you are waiting for me to upload the next chapter for my Blue Exorcist fanfic, I am really sorry it is taking me such a long time, but I haven't given up on it, don't worry! I'm just super busy and I am having trouble making it sound right, but I will keep trying and hopefully have it up fairly soon :)

* * *

Thor held his brother in his arms, tears pooling in his eyes as he stared down at Loki's lifeless face. The barren landscape stretched as far as the eye could see and the ash whipped around Thor as the wind battered him.

"Thor? We need to go now, we don't have much time left..." Jane lay a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder, attempting to soothe him with the gesture, a contrast to her words. "Jane, please, I would...I would appreciate it if I could have a few moments alone with my brother, I will be with you shortly" Thor pushed the words out, attempting to put on a brave face so Jane wouldn't see how badly he was hurting. Jane hesitated a moment before taking her hand off Thor's shoulder, nodding and smiling almost apologetically at Thor, knowing this was hard for him. "Alright." Jane spoke quietly, before turning and walking away to give Thor some room. Thor turned back to his brother, cradling Loki to his chest.

"Oh, Loki. I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me brother. I... I couldn't protect you." Thor let the tears spill from his eyes, down his cheeks, a drop or two falling on to his brother's face, smudging some of the ash there. Loki had caused Thor so much pain over the last few years. Physically and emotionally, although mostly the latter. He'd mourned his brother after he fell, moping around Asgard and feeling like he wasn't really there, and then his hopes were raised when he heard Loki was on Midgard, only to have those hopes shattered, seeing what his brother had become. But he still loved him. He had been angry and defensive after Loki's attack on Midgard, but after being with Loki once more, the Loki that was not a ruthless murderer, but a mischievous magic-wielder, he had began to trust him again, to love him. And once again those hopes were being ripped and torn apart.

Thor howled in anguish. How was this fair?! Why did fate always dangle Loki just in his reach only to snatch him away again?! It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair! Thor pounded the hand not cradling Loki into the ground by his thigh, watching as ash flew up around his clenched first and settled down a few seconds later. Thor panted in anger, before taking his brother's head in his hands and placing their foreheads together.

"Loki, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I swore to you as a child that I would always protect you, that I would always be there for you when you needed me. I am sorry I failed you, brother. I hope you may someday forgive me. ...may we meet in Valhalla." Thor choked a bit, forcing his words out, there was so much he wanted to say, but he had no time. He wanted to give Loki a proper burial, but again there was no time for that now. He knew he couldn't take Loki with him, he would be a burden to carry and Thor needed every advantage he could get to defeat Malekith.

"Brother, I will always love you." And as Thor spoke those words he felt the truth ringing in them, he would love Loki forevermore, for they were brothers, and Thor could not imagine feeling anything less than love for his brother now. And as Thor let his tears dry, he began to sing a lullaby Mother had sung to them when they were children.

"On yonder mountain-side a vine Clings at the foot of a mother pine; The tree bends over the trembling thing, And only the vine can hear her sing: "Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; What shall you fear when I am here? Sleep, little one, sleep." Thor carefully rested his brother on the ground, touching their foreheads together one last time before he got up and turned to follow after his lady, Jane.

A few minutes passed before Loki sat up, brushing his magic away to reveal his true self underneath the grey, lifeless mask. And if the ground was wet with tears, well, who's to say if they were Thor's or Loki's.

* * *

The poem was written by Eugene Field in the late 1800's, I just thought it sounded nice ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and please review :)


End file.
